Devils, Death Gods, and Hollows oh my!
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: After the war with the quincies Ichigo and others are tasked with traveling to a new world to parley with unknown species to prevent a catastrophe. Meanwhile Rias and her peerage are hard pressed to deal with their own problems as well as the appearance of a new monster that seems to have a hunger for souls
1. Chapter 1

Devils, Death Gods, and Hollows oh my!

A/N: I apologize for my long absence. Officially none of my stories have been abandoned as of yet. I got back a month ago from deployment and played FF14 for a majority of the month. I will now focus most of my time on writing now. I sincerely apologize for the delay. A special thanks to all those who read and support my Fanfictions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or High School DxD

Chapter One

Not a creature stirred in the dark woods as a gentle night breeze rustled the leaves. All was quiet and still. The silence was broken by a set of voices as a glowing red runic circle appeared in the woods as it carried five individuals to their destination, a large abandoned house that lay in the center of the woods on the outskirts of town.

"So stray devils start off as devil servants," questioned a brown haired teenager dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform for males with the blazer open revealing a red shirt underneath. "You mean like us?"

"No, not exactly," answered a blonde boy about his age dressed in the same uniform the only difference being he wore his in accordance with the schools uniform guidelines. "Once in a while a servant rebels and kills its master in order to gain freedom. Then, they become strays."

"According to the reports this stray has been tricking people into this abandoned house and eating them," explained a buxom young woman with raven hair that fell just below her waist, dressed in the female uniform for Kuoh Academy.

"Gross," exclaimed the brown haired teenager in disgust.

"Tonight's job shouldn't be too hard," said the raven haired girl, "just find the beast and kill it"

"These monsters are pure evil," explained the blonde teenager, "they don't care about anything but their own selfish desires. And that always ends in ugliness."

The group of five teenagers, or rather, devils for that is what they truly were, made their way towards the desolate house. They were led by a young woman with long blood red hair that fell just below her waist with a body that would have even professional models seething in a jealous rage. This was none other than Rias Gremory, the heir to the Gremory clan, one of the last noble houses left in existence after the great war.

Following her was her peerage which consisted of the raven haired beauty Akeno Himejima, her queen, Kiba Yuuto, her knight, Koneko Toujou, the rook and finally bringing up the rear was the newest addition to her peerage, the possessor of the rare sacred gear, the boosted gear as well as self-proclaimed super pervert Issei Hyoudou, the pawn…

As they walked through the doors into the main area of the house they were engulfed by a strange fog that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Umm… Buchou," started Issei nervously as he tried to see through the unnatural fog, "is this normal."

"No, it isn't," replied Rias as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she too struggled to see in the thick fog. "Stay close everyone I need to be able to get us all out of here in case worst come to worse."

"Hai Buchou," replied her peerage in near unison.

They began to make their way slowly through fog filled room each of them straining their eyes looking out for the stray devil or incoming attacks.

The crept along slowly for several minutes until…

"Hold on I smell something," said Koneko sniffing the air as the group came to a stop, "It smells like blood."

"This is disappointing. It seems our stray has claimed more victims."

"No buchou," interrupted Koneko, "I didn't say that it was human blood."

"Huh," exclaimed Issei in surprise as he walked in to a large obstruction and fell into a pool of something wet and sticky as the stench of blood flooded his senses. When the dense fog started to clear away he was able to see the monstrous corpse of the dead stray that he had blindly walked into as well as the pool of blood he now found himself sitting in.

"Issei," Rias said gaining her pawns attention. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," replied the perverted pawn as he shakily stood to his feet.

"It seems someone has beaten us to the punch on this one Buchou," commented Akeno her voice laced with disappointment at having her plaything taken from her.

"No Akeno, this isn't right," she said as she tried to analyze the situation, "There was nothing in the report about other devils coming to put down the stray."

She brought out of her thoughts as Koneko fell to her knees.

"Koneko are you alright?"

"So… tired," said the small devil as she lay down in the pool of blood beneath her and shut her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

"Buchou," said Kiba struggling to stay on his feet, "there… is something in the air."

Realization dawned on her as she too started to feel sleepy, just the thought of standing was exhausting, "The fog…" She managed to say as her entire peerage was now fighting to stay awake. "This whole time we were breathing it in."

"**My", how perceptive of you,"** said a voice that seemed to echo all around them, **"And far more resilient than the last meal I had"**

"Who's there," shouted Rias straining her tired eyes to find any sign of the foe, "Show yourself."

"**Very well then creature," **replied the voice, "**I shall grant you your dying wish."**

The mist started to disperse as a large humanoid form began to materialize, seemingly out of nowhere. It was nearly as large as Viser's monstrous form had been, it stood on two legs hunched over as its hands, which ended in wicked looking claws, rested on the ground before it. From each elbow jutted a sharp three foot bone while sharp spines adorned its back. Its skin was black with red streaks running from its spine to the end of its ribs ending in tips. But the most noticeable features were the gaping hole in its chest right where the heart should have been and the bone white mask that that covered the face of the grotesque creature before them.

"Wh-what are you," asked the wide eyed heiress.

"**Hahaha," **laughed the nightmarish creature, "**I believe I have humored you long enough. After all it is bad etiquette to play with your food.**"

"Akeno," whispered Rias quickly to her queen never once removing her tired gaze from the slow approaching creature. "Prepare the teleportation spell and get us out of here. I will hold him off."

"Hai Buchou," replied a tired Akeno as she started to gather magic.

"**What are you whispering about little girl," **asked the curious monster as it halted its advance. "**You're not planning on fighting are you? Wouldn't it just be far easier to succumb to slumber like those behind you?"**

Rias didn't need to turn around to know that both Issei and Kiba had lost consciousness soon after the beast had appeared. She herself was only awake through shear willpower alone. But she would be damned if she would allow this monster to lay a hand on her peerage. She would die first.

"I… I won't allow you to lay a hand on them you monster," shouted out the young devil as she launched her power of destruction into the beasts face falling to her knees out of fatigue. She was rewarded with a pained roar as the spell found its mark clouding the creature in a dust cloud.

The dull red glow of the runic circle beneath made her relax as she and her peerage were lifted into the air as the teleportation spell took effect.

"**You little bitch,"** roared out the creature as the dust started to clear.

Her spell had done far less damage than it normally would have. She had only managed to crack the creature's mask. As her consciousness started to fade, fragments of the mask fell away revealing the monster's true face. The face of a human.

In a flash of red light all five members of the occult research club were safely unconscious on the club floor.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Ahh Ichigo so glad you could make it on such short notice," hailed the eccentric owner of the small shop slash mad scientist know to the world of the living and dead as Kisuke Urahara.

"Can it Hat'n Clogs," grumbled the hybrid being Ichigo Kurosaki as he walked into the madman's shop. "What do you want?"

"Ne," whined the scientist, "No hello, no how have you been Kisuke? You're so hurtful sometimes Ichigo."

"Get to the point or I'm gone."

"I see," said Kisuke as he put on a serious expression, "Follow me then."

Ichigo followed the older shinigami into a room behind the store that was far more spacious than it should have been. He was used to this by now but there was still one thing about Urahara's shop he was not used to…

"It's so good to see you again Ichigo," whispered a sultry voice into his ear as he was embraced from behind by a very naked Yoruichi.

"Y-Yoruichi," exclaimed Ichigo in a panic as he broke away and ran to a corner of the room his hands over his eyes as he peeped through his fingers. "Put some damn clothes on already!"

"Ne, what's wrong Ichigo," teased Yoruichi as she bent down in front of him giving him an ample look at her chest, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Y-yes now hurry up and put some damn clothes on!"

"Yoruichi I believe it would be more prudent if you do as he says for now. We need him to be coherent for what I am about to tell him."

The Goddess of the Flash merely sighed as she complied and started to slip into her usual attire. "You know Ichigo you say you aren't a pervert all you like but the way you are always peeping on me through your fingers says otherwise." She gave him an impish grin as she leaned in close again. "Besides, you know you like it."

"Sh-shut up," responed a very red Ichigo.

It was a few minutes before Ichigo had finally calmed down. Tessai had brought in some tea to help lighten the mood.

"Now then Ichigo," started the shop owner, "The reason I brought you here. Ichigo, what do you now about the multiverse."

"You mean that lame comic book theory that people use to describe how heroes can be transferred from one universe to another?"

"Yes that, as it turns out it isn't just some comic book theory. For years now our universe has come into close proximity with other universes. Every now and then a few hollows managed to slip through but that was nothing to worrying about as this phenomenon lasted no more than a day or two. However, recently another universe has come into close proximity to our own and has been so for a few weeks now with no sign of moving on. In fact the gap between the two is steadily becoming closer and closer."

"What are you saying Kisuke?"

"The current issue at hand is the massive flux of hollows that seems to be flooding into the other universe through gargantas that they are opening to this new world. We know not if this world has beings capable of destroying them or not but we do know is that there are beings other than humans on this world due to the strange abnormal readings we have been obtaining that differ greatly from those often emitted by humans."

"So you want me to go in and kill the hollows," asked Ichigo as if it would be no problem.

"That is only part of the issue. The other is that the possibility exists that our universes are merging. If that is the case then we need to get into contact with any non-human faction that may exist and parley with them. If a peaceful resolution cannot be met then central 46 has deemed it necessary for this other world and all of its inhabitants, human or otherwise to be destroyed."

"How can they do that," yelled an angry Ichigo as he abruptly stood to his feet knocking the table and all its contents to the floor.

"Calm down Ichigo," said Yoruichi as she put a hand on his shoulder. "There's no reason to get so worked up right now."

"She's right Ichigo, you see this is where you come in. you see after doing some research I have found a rather large concentration of this foreign energy in a school in this universes Japan so it should be an easy transition for you. Soul Society has alreasdy dispatched Captian Hitsugaya and his lieutenant to this world. Toshiro is currently attending this Kuoh Academy as a first year student who lives with his older cousin Rangiku."

"So you want me to go back to school," asked a now annoyed Ichigo, "Is that what you're saying."

"Come Ichigo I won't be that bad," teased the mad scientist, "You only just graduated. I'm sure can still pass off as a third or even second year student."

Ichigo could feel his eyebrow start to twitch but quickly composed himself as he sighed in defeat, "Fine I'm in."

"Ah there's also the matter of the arrancar."

"What about them?"

"A few of the more level headed ones have decided to join us on this little journey to help better nail out the terms of the treaty should one be reached so as to avoid the extermination of hollows if said beings are found capable of traveling to Hueco Mundo," explained Kisuke.

"Which ones," questioned the unruly teenager.

"Oh you'll see," said Kisuke with a mischievous grin.

Ichigo somehow felt like his life was about to become a living hell and very soon. "Fine… When do we leave?"

"Oh Ichigo," said the shop owner, a huge smile still plastered to his face as if he was trying not to laugh from the world funniest joke, "You should know me better than that by now. We're already here."

Ichigo's eyebrow was now twitching violently and uncontrollably, "You know Kisuke, sometimes I really hate you. I really do."

A/N: and that brings the first chapter of my newest and last to be published story to a close. I apologize to all my fans for the late updates and I am now here to nail some things out. For now I will only be working on three stories for now until they are finished. This one, which will see an update every other week. I'm not lost: Redux which will also see an update every other week. And the somehow ever popular Fullmetal in Fior which will be rebooted as Fullmetal in Fiore and receive a weekly update, simply because when I first started it I had only just heard of Fairy Tail but am now an avid fan and would like to restart to further fill in any plot holes I left as well as make it a better story all around. I thank you for your patience and please continue to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Devils, Death Gods, and Hollows Oh My!

Disclaimer: I own neither bleach nor High School DxD.

Chapter 2

Rias Gremory, Heiress of the great Gremory Clan, one of the only remaining clans of the original seventy two pillars, was currently sitting at her desk nursing a headache as she stared at the report in front of her trying to make sense of the situation she currently found herself in.

"Is there something wrong Buchou," asked her queen, drawing her attention away from the report as she set a cup of tea in front of her.

Rias leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully before answering.

"It's that creature we encountered when we went to exterminate the stray," said Rias with an exasperated sigh, "I sent in my report regarding the mission and this is what was sent back."

"Oh? What does it say?"

"That creature wasn't the only one of its kind it seems."

"There are more?"

"Yes it would appear so. These creatures have been attacking devils, angels, fallen angels and humans that hold either a sacred gear or the ability to perform magic," Rias explained.

"It did appear difficult to kill didn't it? Even though it had weakened you your power of destruction should have done more damage than that."

"True, though they aren't impossible to kill according to this report. Though their resilience to our powers is indeed troubling it isn't the most worrying thing about them."

"And what would that be Buchou," inquired Akeno curiously.

"Whatever they kill, human or otherwise, cannot be resurrected through the evil piece system. It's as if they kill the victim's very essence along with the body."

"That is rather troubling and at the same time curious."

"Hmm," Rias turned to Akeno with a questioning gaze, "What do you mean Akeno?"

"That creature referred to Viser as its last meal and yet besides the damage that had caused her death there weren't any signs that it had started to eat her."

"You're right. So if they don't devour flesh then…" Rias cupped her chin as she stared pensively into her cup of tea.

"Is something the matter Buchou?"

"No, I'm just trying to make sense of it all."

"Haven't they been able to capture or at the very least examine one of the bodies?"

Rias shook her head, "No, and that happens to be another issue. Whenever they manage to kill one of the creatures, even when being careful not to use the more destructive abilities, the creatures simply disintegrate into dust. And when one is about to captured it retreats by opening some sort of gateway into another realm."

Akeno sighed before speaking, "These creatures are becoming more mysterious every day."

"Indeed they are," said Rias as she picked up her tea and began to sip on it, savoring every drop. "What of our little pawn? What has he decided to do?"

"He decided to lead an attack on the church just as you predicted," answered her queen, "and of course Kiba and Koneko are accompanying him just as you instructed."

"Very good," replied the crimson-haired heiress as she continued to drink her tea draining the cup of its contents. Standing to her feat she addressed her queen, "Well then, shall we be on our way Akeno?"

"Of course Buchou."

The Red light from the transportation circle filled the room as the two beautiful young women vanished from the room.

* * *

"What the hell Kisuke," shouted Ichigo in rage as he rounded on the eccentric scientist. "You didn't even give me time to say goodbye to my friends or at the very least tell my Dad that I would be heading out on one of your insane missions slash experiments."

"Meh," dismissed the former Shinigami Captain with a wave, "there's no need to worry about that Ichigo, your father already knows."

"What about my friends. They tend to investigate my mysterious disappearances from time to time."

"Once again I am way ahead of you Ichigo. I took the liberty of mailing each of them a letter explaining that I was simply borrowing you for an indeterminate amount of time. I made sure leave out the specifics so that they wouldn't be enticed to try and follow us, and by chance they try to investigate there is no possible way for them to ever find you."

"That sounded pretty creepy right there you know," said Ichigo with an exasperated look on his face.

"I have no clue what you mean Ichigo."

"Whatever, how did you get us over here anyway."

The scientist was more than happy to explain.

"Well that is relatively simple really, there was something that prevented us from traversing the gap between our world and the other one directly, due to severity of the current situation I did not take the time to find out exactly what so I had to utilize an artificial Garganta to freely pass through a sort of Dangai linking the two worlds in order to transport my shop and everyone in it to our new location."

Ichigo blinked several times before asking, "Won't it look just a little odd when a random shop appears in an empty lot?"

Kisuke simply waved him off. "No worries Ichigo. I already took care of that when I was here scouting out a prime location for our base of operations. All it took was a little memory altercation," said Kisuke with a grin as he held up a small device known to shinigami as a kikanshinki.

"You replaced their memories," deadpanned Ichigo, "What the hell! You can't just go around messing with people's minds like that!"

Yoruichi stepped infront of the enraged teen, "Ichigo," she said grabbing his attention, "If you don't calm down I am going to take off my shirt."

"Wh-what!?"

To further emphasize her point she grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to lift up."

"I'm calm, I'm calm just leave your damn shirt on," shouted Ichigo his face turning an unnatural hue of red.

"Thank you Yoruichi," said Urahara with a grin, "Now then Ichigo, now that our explanations are out of the way, how has your mastery of your hollow and quincy powers been progressing?"

"That," said Ichigo as the blush started to fade from his face. "Well a since my hollow powers are the basis for my shinigami powers I can access the hollow powers just fine but I haven't been having much luck with the quincy powers so far. They tend to just activate of their own accord, at least the vein blut does anyway…"

"I see," said Kisuke as he turned to a corner where a small chest was located and started to rummage through its contents while still speaking to Ichigo. "That is somewhat disappointing but not unexpected, after all you are more acclimated to your shinigami and hollow powers. Now where did I put that… Ah here we go. Catch Ichigo," said the scientist tossing the substitute what appeared to be a hooded cloak.

Catching said cloak Ichigo noticed that there was something tucked inside it. Pulling the object free Ichigo found himself looking at an exact replica of his hollow mask.

"Kisuke what is this for?"

"As I stated before the school you will be attending is a hotspot for these beings that we know nothing about. It would be advantageous to keep your identity a secret while you patrol the streets. As for the hollow mask, it will bring about certain attributes of the hollowfication you used to undergo, such as the change in eye color as well as the warped voice patterns. Also since we need to stay discreet and your power could attract unwanted attention you and everyone over here will be subjected to a power limit reducing your power down to twenty percent.

"That makes sense I guess," said Ichigo as he continued to gaze at the mask. His thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of a loud alarm going off.

"It seems we have some activity going on."

Kisuke reached into his robes and pulled out a small remote and clicked a button. As he did this a piece of the wall started to slide away revealing a large monitor with a map of the city they were currently in displayed on the screen. A small collection of blips seemed to be gathered at a specific location.

"You were way more prepared for this than you let on," Ichigo stated, slightly annoyed.

"Well you know you can never be too prepared," said the scientist with a grin, "Ah it seems that there is a gathering of these beings I mentioned earlier. Two different groups to be exact, if these readings are correct. They're at the church. Ichigo could you go and observe them for me? The mask is outfitted with a small sensor to monitor and collect data so all you have to do is sit there and watch"

"Yeah sure, whatever. If it gets me away from your psychotic ass I'd do just about anything," said the orange haired teen as he grabbed his substitute badge, pressing it to his chest thus separating his shinigami form from his body which fell to the floor.

Grabbing the cloak and mask Ichigo bolted out of the room and out the door.

"My, he certainly was in a hurry," stated Kisuke as he watched the door of his shop swing itself closed, "He didn't even bother to say goodbye."

"Umm Kisuke," came the voice of Yoruichi grabbing his attention.

He looked up at her to see her arms crossed over her chest a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Did you remember to put the power limiter on him?"

Kisuke blinked owlishly for a few moments before he understood what she was getting at. "Oh dear…"

* * *

The three junior members of the peerage entered the dark church. They cautiously stepped further in looking around for any signs of fallen angels or priests.

"This place is creepy," stated Issei after taking a look around.

His musing were interrupted as the sound of clapping reverberated off the walls of the empty church.

"We meet again. So glad you could make it," came the voice of Freed Sellzen as he stepped into the dim light, "I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes huh?"

"Yeah right."

"Look I pride myself on just having to battle any devil just once," said the priest gesturing to himself with his hands, "but here you are just rubbing it in. If there is one thing I won't abide it is being mocked by maggot devils in the house of God. So what do you say," questioned the priest as he reached into his coat pulling out his sword of light and gun, "Lets finish this!"

A demented looked crossed the priest's face, "The thought tearing away your flesh and eating it piece by iece makes my mouth water." He stuck out his tongue and licked the barrel of his gun for further emphasis.

"Just tell me where she is," demanded Issei in no mood to fight the insane priest.

"Oh right," said the priest dismissively as he looked over his shulder to the basement door, "you mean that dirty devil loving whore of a sister. All you have to do is go down to the basement. She's beneath the altar that we are currently standing on downstairs."

"Right."

"But first," said the priest menacingly as he turned his attention back to the devils, "You have to go through me!"

"Sacred gear," Issei cried out as the red armored gauntlet enveloped his left arm. Beside him Kiba readied his blade.

"Here," shouted Koneko as she tossed a bench at Freed only for it to be sliced in two by his sword of light.

"You're pretty strong for a runt aren't you?"

Koneko glared at him before responding in her monotone, "Suck it."

More benches were tossed at him as he dodged them all while Issei and Kiba jumped into action. Leaping into the air Kiba aimed to strike the priest from above. Freed managed to block his first strike firing off his gun at the nimble devil as Kiba dodged all of the bullets.

"Come on," shouted Sellzen as he continued to fire off bullet after bullet, "Is that all you got. Show me something interesting."

Running in close Kiba struck at him once more only to have his blade blocked by the sword of light.

"You're quick," Kiba commented to the priest as their blades pressed against each other.

"You're not so bad yourself," said the insane clergyman as he brought up his gun. "That just makes me want to kill you more!"

Using his acrobatic skills, Kiba leaned back to dodge the bullet as Freed pulled the trigger being forced into a backflip by his own momentum.

"Whoa," Issei said in astonishment watching the fight with wide eyes, "Kiba's like a total badass huh?"

"All right time to get serious."

A black substance enveloped Kiba's blade as he once more rushed the priest. This time when their swords met the black substance on his blade began to eat away at the blade of light.

"What the hell is this," questioned Freed.

"It's called the Holy Eraser," Kiba answered, "It's a blade of darkness that devours light."

"Please, you think I'm afraid of you?"

The two combatants broke away.

"Issei now," Kiba shouted to his ally.

"Right," said the pawn bringing his left arm in front of his chest as a different voice called out "_Boost_!"

The priest turned himself to face the pawn as he rushed at him.

"Time for a promotion," shouted Issei continuing his charge. "The rook is an unparalleled tank!"

The bullets Freed fired from his gun were essentially useless as they ricocheted off the young devil. A look of hopelessness crossed his face and he couldn't help but mutter a few words, "Yup, I'm fucked."

"Did I mention they kick some serious ass," Shouted Issei rearing his fist back and driving it into the side of the priest's face sending him crashing into the floor.

Issei was left panting after having exerted so much energy, "That was for Asia, for what you did to her. Hey," he said perking up, "That felt pretty good actually."

"You bastard," shouted Freed as he stood back to his feet this jumping at Issei with two blades of light.

However he was sent flying once more via another bench hurled at him by Koneko. "Ouchy!"

Managing to dodge another strike from Kiba The priest leapt atop the altar. "I'll be damned if I let a bunch of devils get the best of me. You've won the battle but not the war Scum! Ha!"

Hurling an object to the floor he was engulfed in a bright light the devils had to shield their eyes from. When the light faded Freed Sellzen was gone.

"Damn, he got away."

"C'mon," said Kiba gaining Issei's attention, "let's keep moving."

"Guys," said Koneko as they both turned to to see her punch away the podium to reveal a set of stairs that lead to the basement.

They rushed down the stairs as fast as they could when they reached to bottom they were greeted by Raynare, "Welcome to the party devils. But I'm afraid you're too late."

In the basement there was a large number of priests all clothed in black robes with their faces concealed and high atop an altar chained to a cross was the nun Asia who simply hung there limply, accepting the fate that she was about to endure.

"Asia!"

The pawns shout was enough to bring the nun back to consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes, "Issei, you came for me."

"Just hold on Asia," shouted Issei as he stepped forward to help her.

"Wait," yelled Kiba as he pulled Issei back just in time to avoid to explosion of a spear of light.

Back atop the alter Raynare mocked their efforts as the cross started to glow an ethereal green, "What a touching reunion. Unfortunately the ritual is over."

Asia let out a pained scream as the ritual ran its course.

"What are you doing to Asia? You let her go right now!"

"That's it," said Kiba as realization dawned on him. "They're after her sacred gear."

"I don't understand. What's going to happen to her?"

"I'm sorry," was Kiba's only reply.

A small green light floated out of her body. As it did the light of life seemed to leave her eyes.

"Hold on. She's dying?"

"Twilight Healing," said Raynare in longing as she reached up to accept the light, "At last it's in my hands."

"Yes," she continued gleefully, "I've been lusting after this power for years. Those miserable hearts are in the palm of my hand," she continued gloating as she pressed the sacred gear to her chest, absorbing the power of twilight healing. "Perfect."

A green light enveloped her as the power coursed through her. "Hahahahaha, I'll be beloved, I'll be the most powerful fallen angel there is. All those pricks who screwed me over are going to regret it!"

"Oh screw you," shouted Issei as he started to fight his way through the hordes of priests only to be saved from a lethal slash as Kiba and Koneko came to his aid fending off the rest of the would be attackers.

"Kiba," said Issei sounding surprised, "and Koneko. Thank you."

He sprinted through the opening his two allies had made for trying to get to the innocent young nun that was his friend.

"Asia," He shouted as he made it to the top of the altar as he gazed upon her unconscious he was filled with dread. "Oh no."

Raynare stood to the side an evil smirk besmirching her lovely features, "You deserve a reward for make it this far."

With a snap of her fingers the chains that bound Asia as her unconscious form fell into Issei's grasp.

"I got you," He said as he held her, "It's me, are you okay?"

Breathing was weak as her body clung to life but only just.

"Issei," She said weakly, "you came."

"Yeah, but we're not out yet so stay with me."

"Kay."

"Go ahead and take the girl," said the fallen angel as she walked around him, "I got what I wanted."

"You crazy bitch," Issei growled angrily, "Give her back her sacred gear right now."

"Soo tough. Sorry but I had to betray my superiors to snag this little gem. And unfortunately for you," she said as a spear of light materialized in her hand, "You're about to become my denouement. The good news is, you get to die together."

"Issei," shouted Kiba in warning, "I'm afraid they have the upper hand!"

"You know," said Issei addressing Raynare, "I can't believe I ever wanted to be with you."

"As if I couldn't tell you were a virgin from the moment I met you. Made my job that much easier. You pansies will believe anything if you think you'll get your pole greased."

"I actually liked you, or… Yuma."

"Sweety," she said in a high pitched voice mimicking her Yuma persona, "That was the point. I needed you to play hero to my damsel in distress. Poor thing, you wanted to believe it so badly you never even caught on. I wish you could see your face. It makes the torture of having to spend so much time with you worth it."

"Why? Why would you even let it go that far? You had to have known it was pointless from the start. Why let me worry so much about that stupid date?"

"Hahahaha! Don't worry. That date was everything a girl like me could want. I was so bored the whole time I couldn't wait to kill you."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Yuma," she kept gloating, even going as far as to strike a pose, "meaning evening days. I found it appropriate since I planned to kill you at sunset. Let's talk inappropriate, first you refuse to die then you replace me with some pious, platinum nun slut. Uh, Issei I'm hurt. I thought we were special. You're making me jealous. I bet you took her on one of your yawnathon dates too. Hehe. But I guess for a prude like her a date with you is a hoot. Oh Issei how do you ever expect to get laid if you keep putting your victims to sleep."

Even the sound of her laughter seemed to be mocking him.

"Shut up Raynare," roared Issei.

A vicious smile grew on Raynare face a she brought her spear back to strike, "I love a man who takes control! Where was this when we were dating? You might've gotten some! Hahaha!"

'I may be a devil,' thought Issei, 'but this bitch is straight up evil.'

As she brought the spear down Issei leapt from the altar with Asia in his arms hitting the ground running.

"Kiba," said Issei as he once more blocked a strike meant for Issei whilst Koneko kicked away another priest, "Koneko."

"We got this," Kiba shouted at him, "just get out of here! Koneko and I will keep them here! Run," He shouted as he and the small rook continued to fight the army of clergymen, "We'll be fine I promise!"

"Come on," said Koneko hitting another holyman, "leave already."

"I can't!"

"Go," Kiba shouted, "You standing there isn't helping anybody."

"Thank you… my friends. I swear when this is over you will never have to bail me out again. I promise you," he shouted with resolve as he ran out the room. "I'm gonna get stronger and fight for myself next time!"

Running up the stairs he carried Asia's prone form out of the basement. As they made it to the ground floor he lay her weak form on the ground. He watched hopelessly as the light of life left her. Tears streamed down Issei's face as the moon's light shown through the window panes onto the half-naked body of his friend Asia. He had come to rescue her, to save her from this fate and yet despite all his efforts and those of his friends still fighting the horde of priests below him he had failed.

"Are you punishing her for making friends with a devil," he shouted to the heavens, "I'm sorry just give her back!"

His cries were interrupted by the snide voice of the fallen angel who had brought about this tradgedy.

"A demon asking for forgiveness in church? What an insidious sense of humour."

Issei rounded angrily on Raynare, Asia's body held tightly against his own. "What are you doing here?!"

Outside the church Rias Gremory and her queen watched as black feathers rained down from the sky, the only remains of the fallen angels after they had enraged Rias by mocking her pawn.

"Oh my," said Akeno off-handedly. "Things certainly escalated quickly."

"They asked for it."

"I guess they did."

"Shall we see how Issei and the others are faring?"

"Of course Buchou."

* * *

"Ugh, how tacky," said Raynare gesturing to a small cut on her arm. "Some rabid knight gave it to me on my way up here."

"Where are Kiba and Koneko," questioned Issei but the fallen angel simply ignored him.

"Perfect," she said as green light engulfed her hand as she touched the cut, healing it, "No matter the injuring I can heal it. The perfect gift for those of us who no longer have the benefit of divine protection, wouldn't you say?"

Clasping her hands together as if in prayer, she turned her head to the sky, "And now I no longer have to worry about losing my rank in the underworld. Oh great Azazel and Shemhazai I am prepared and willing to do your works."

"What does that matter? What does that have to do with Asia? She wasn't a threat, she doesn't care about power."

"Unfortunately," said Raynare as she stood from the bench, "For those with a sacred gear this is their destiny."

"That's such bullshit! She never would have used it she just wanted to live in peace!"

"Out the question."

"Why?"

"Humans don't have the ability to live in peace with the sacred gear. Even if they did decide to use the power for good they would be seen as different and tortured out of fear. Have you ever heard anything more absurd? That's just how humans operated. Such an unfortunate waste of power."

"No that wouldn't have happened! I was her friend, I would have protected her! I wouldn't have let anything happen to her!"

"She's dead," Raynare mocked, "Stone cold dead! And you're whining about protecting her? You realize how psychotic you sound? You wouldn't have been able to save her back then anyway and you can't save her now!"

"Will you shut up?! I will never forgive you. I will never forgive myself for this. Why couldn't have been you?! I want her back," he shouted as his sacred gear manifested, "I want Asia back!"

"_Dragon Boost!"_

"There's nothing you can do. Even if you tripled the power you have."

Not caring what the fallen angel had to say he rushed at her anyway.

She easily dodged his strike by flying into the air. "and you're still trying to test me."

Two light spears manifested in her hands. She hurled them at the new devil and they found their mark as they pierced his thighs.

"Light is toxic," explained Raynare as Issei gripped both of the spears, "It scorches your bodies. It's said to be the worst and intense pain a devil can endure. So what do you think? Is it true?"

"What do I care," he shouted as he ripped the spears out of his legs blood gushing from them as he did, "This is nothing, nothing compared to what Asia went through! I'll put up for anything for her!"

"You know I really am impressed, A lower class devil making it this far. That power really is something to be reckoned with."

Issei then staggered and fell to the floor, "What's… Happening?"

"Not that it's gonna do you any good though. I just wanted to make sure you got your kudos for doing much better than expected of a devil of your class."

Breathing heavily the young pawn stealed his resolve, "What was I thinking? God isn't going to help me. I'm a demon now. I need to call Satan. I'm a devil now too, so what do you say, just this once I need a little help."

"What are you mumbling about over there. Has the pain finally gotten to you?"

"I'm begging you, I won't ask you for anything else after this," begged Issei as he climbed to his feet.

"What's he doing?"

"Let me do this. Let me destroy her ass," he cried out as black demonic wings sprouted from his back.

"How are you able to stand? That light should be burning you from the inside out. Tell me how you're doing that. You don't have the power to temper light. You are nothing!"

"Don't get me wrong," said Issei as he staggered towards her causing her to take a step back, "It doesn't tickle. Even with this strength I can barely stand. But I don't care, I'll fight through it if it means that I can take you down!"

Issei brought his gauntleted fist forward it extended to now cover his finger as a voice yelled out, "_explosion!_"

"That energy release is at least second level," Raynare said in fright. "His sacred should be nowhere near this strong. It-It's just a double critical."

Forming a light spear she hurled it at him in an effort to harm him only for it to bounce off the gauntlet. As Issei rushed she tried to run only for him to grab her arm, halting her retreat.

"I'm not letting you get away bitch!"

"No, I have the supreme power!"

Rearing back his fist he shouted, "This one's for Asia," before driving his fist into the body of the fallen angel sending her flying through a church window.

"That… Felt good," said a panting Issei as Kiba caught him before he hit the ground.

"Look at you handling that on your own."

"Yeah thanks, what held you up?"

"I was instructed to stay back. Sorry, Rias's orders."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Rias as she made her presence known, "I believed in you. I knew you would defeat her."

"You did?"

"Once my business was finished I arrived in the basement to see Kiba and Koneko having a free for all with a bevy of fallen angels."

"I don't know if we would have gotten out without you."

"Oh man," said Isseis as his legs continued to shake, "I'm sorry I missed it."

The doors of the church swung open as Koneko walked in drgging the defeated form of Raynare behind her. "Did someone order this?"

She threw the fallen at the feat of her King to let Rias address her.

"You must be Raynare. I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the house of Gremory."

"Gremory," said Raynare in shock, "You gotta be kidding."

"It's wonderful to meet you. It's a shame we don't time to chat but sadly," she said as she dropped several black feather in front of Raynare, "It's time for you to join our friends I disposed of earlier. They were rather rude to me."

"So you killed them," questioned Issei.

"Rias's fuse is long," answered Kiba, "But when pushed she lives up to her title as Empress of Annihilation."

"Damn, didn't know I was part of such a hardcore group. Neat."

"Why would the Heir of Gremory dare such a thing?"

"Well after meeting Dohnaseek I found out that a lot of Fallen Angels have plans to attack this town. Normally I would have stayed out of it but they seemed insistent on attacking my team."

"So you were protecting me?"

"Look at you," said Rias as she faced Issei, "I didn't see your sacred gear."

"Yeah it just freaked out and turned red."

"It's called a red dragon, which explains a lot actually. You see this Raynare? You weren't defeated by a dual critical after all, no need to feel too embarrassed."

"What?"

"Issei's sacred gear doubles his power every ten seconds allowing him to surpass God and Satan. It's one of the Thirteen variaties of Longinus. The strongest level of the Red Dragon Emperor is called Boosted Gear."

'So this sacred gear with the power to destroy gods is in the hands of a child,' thought Raynare in disgust.

"The only downside is that it takes a while to start up due to its immense power. The only reason he was able to beat was because you let your guard down. If only you had learned that lesson earlier."

"Issei please," said Raynare as she reverted back to her Yuma act, "I know I said some mean things to you but I had no choice I had to fulfill my role as a fallen angel."

"Yuma."

"I'm still wearing your gift," she said brandishing the wrist with said gift on it, "Please don't tell me you forgot. You bought it for me, don't you remember?"

"No way, why do you still have that thing?"

"How could I possibly get rid of this? It reminds me of you."

"Koneko," said Kiba to the rook, "You ready?"

As they rushed forward to help they were halted by Rias.

"Issei," Raynare continued to beg, "you wouldn't let them hurt me would you?"

"Shut up, I don't buy it," he said turning his back on the fallen one. "Rias please, I can't do this."

"You've toyed with the emotions of my servant for the last time," said Rias as she charged up her power of destruction, "Begone!"

She through the energy right her enemy as she turned her back on the fallen angel as her screams filled the room.

"**So**," said a warped voice that sounded as if two people were trying to talk at once, one high pitched and sadistic the other low and menacing, "**Is this how you treat your enemies once they are defeated and helpless?"**

Spinning on her heel Rias turned to face the owner of the voice. He was wearing a black hooded cloak of sorts with a mask not unlike the one she had seen on the creature that had attacked them nights before. The most disturbing thing about it besides the voice were his eyes. The sclera were as black as a void and the iris seemed to glow a dull gold. And behind him at his feet was an unconscious and yet still very much alive and unharmed Raynare.

"Wh-who, no what are you."

"**I'm just someone who won't stand for the senseless killing of someone who no longer has the will or ability to fight."**

The being then thrust his hand out to the side as Kiba appeared right next to him, sword ready to strike. The beings hand made contact with the blade, crushing it before continuing on to grip Kiba by the head. Kiba gripped the things arm with both hands trying to pry it off his face to no avail. The creature brought his arm back pick up Kiba like a toy before throwing him through a column of benches and through the wall.

"That's it," Came the emotionless voice of Koneko as she rushed the strange being, "play time is over."

"Koneko wait," called Rias to no avail.

The small rook threw her fist forward in a mighty punch only for it to be caught in the hand of the creature. It lifted her up bringing her to his eye level. She glared defiantly into the frightening eyes of the new enemy. Koneko braced herself to thrown through air much as Kiba had or possibly worse. You can imagine her surprise when instead the creature merely tossed her gently to side to land on her rump.

"Huh?"

"Koneko get clear," Commanded Rias as she charged up a large amount of destructive energy, "I'm gonna take it out with one shot!"

"**Are you now," **said the creature as it suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"Wha," cried Rias in surprise as she released her power point blank into the creatures chest the force of her power being released at such close range sent her skidding back.

Large amounts were kicked up from the ensuing blast obscuring the remains from her vision.

"There," said Rias breathing heavily, "There's no way it could survive that."

"**Is that right?"**

A hand shot out of the dust and swiped to the side clearing it from the air giving Rias a good look at the creature. She hadn't even managed to damage the cloak. Just what the hell was this thing it was stronger than any rook she had seen and far faster than any knight.

"**I'm leaving now," **said the creature as it walked back to the unconscious form of the fallen angel to pick her up and throw her over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I won't let you leave with her," Rias shouted defiantly.

"**You really don't have much of a choice."**

Suddenly Rias was forced to her knees by some invisible force. The air in her lungs seemed to leave her all at once. Looking around she found her entire peerage all in a similar state. She turned her attention back to the creature.

'Its power… It's overwhelming. It's as if I'm facing off with a super devil.'

The creature pointed his index finger at the wall with his thumb up as if his hand were a gun. Then it started to gather reddish black energy in the form of a small ball at the tip of his finger. When it released the energy the effect was devastating. Nearly that entire side of the church had been disintegrated and a large portion of the surrounding forest had been taken with it.

"**Don't make me come back,**" it warned before disappearing all together.

When it was gone the intense pressure was lifted and Rias and her peerage were able to stand once more.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine," said Issei.

Koneko merely nodded.

"What about you Kiba?"

"I'm good," said the Knight as he stepped through the hole his impact had made, "Just a little banged up is all."

"Buchou," said Issei addressing his king, "What was that thing?"

"I don't know Issei. But it was toying with us."

Koneko nodded in affirmation, "Powerful."

"Come on," said Rias bringing the conversation to an end. "It's best if we not worry about it now. Issei grab Asia. I will resurrect her at the club house."

"Hai Buchou."

A few moments later they all walked out of the church, with Issei carrying the young nun bridal style, and were greeted with a very odd sight.

Sitting on the ground with her knees pushed together tightly and trembling was Akeno.

"Wow," said Issei in shock, "I didn't think its power reached all the way out here. Poor Akeno, she looks terrified. I didn't think she frightened so easily."

"Trust me Issei," said Rias, "She isn't afraid,"

"What are you talking about? She's trembling and sitting in a puddle. I think she wet herself in fright."

"Oh she wet herself alright," said Koneko in her monotone, "But not the way you're thinking."

"What do you… Oh God you mean she?"

"Come on everyone," said Rias, "It is best not to disturb her. Let's leave her to ride out her orgasm. She'll just have to meet us back at the club room."

After they all left Akeno was still sitting there trembling with a heavy blush on her face, "S-so p-powerful. I bet that thing can take a lot of _damage," _she whispered lustfully to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo was on his way back to Kisuke's with the foreign creature when he felt a shiver run down his spine. For reasons unknown to him at the time he felt like he should be afraid. Very, very afraid.

A/N: Finally done with that chapter. It might have been a little rushed but it is so painful trying to write all of the correct dialogue I had to leave some of it out it was getting really tiring. A little forshadowing on who may be in Ichigo's little harem. Honeslty for him it's going to more like Infinite Stratos with him oblivious to the girl's attraction. I probably won't give him Koneko. He only treated her gently because she is so small and young. As for his power… You may think he is OP but even in his manga he is. In Shikai he is at Super Devil level. In Bankai he is ten strongest beings in existence powerful. Kenpachi may also be at this level but I will have to see more to determine if he is or not. Current head captain is Super Devil level in bankai so is the entire Zero Division. All other captains High Level Ultimate Class in Bankai. Lieutenants are at high level high class to low level ultimate, depending and with exceptions, such as Renji. As for arrancar, Adult Nel and Grimmjow are high level ultimate level and Harribel is super devil level being the only Vasto Lorde class Arrancar left. The harems will be discussed more next chapter. If you have someone you want in the harems say so. Can't guarantee I will listen though. And as always please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: own neither Highschool DxD nor Bleach.

Chapter 3

"_The depth of a man's soul cannot be measured in a manner of meters or fathoms, but rather it is in my opinion only quantified by his proximity to heaven and hell"-_from "A Lunatic's Lament" by Alesana.

Raynare blearily opened her eyes as she found herself staring up at a wooden ceiling as she lay on what she assumed was a bed.

'I- I'm alive?' she thought to herself in surprise.

She tried to sit up only for pain to lance through her body causing her to wince slightly. Taking it slower this time she brought herself to a sitting position her body groaning in protest the entire way. After what seemed like an eternity she was sitting up. She took a look around trying to get a grasp of her current situation. She was currently in a small room of what she could only assume was a shack. The only way in or out of the room was a sliding wooden door. She had assumed correctly as she was indeed sitting In a bed.

Pulling the sheets down she gave herself a once over trying to take stock of the damage she had sustained in her fight with the devils. Her midsection was heavily bandaged no doubt she had a few cracked ribs. Her left arm was in a splint, definitely broken. Other than that she had only suffred minor bruising over the rest of her body. On the wirst of her right arm was a metal band of some sort more than likely placed there by the person who had bandaged her though what purpose it served she had no clue.

The sound of the door sliding open caused her body to tense sending another wave of pain coursing through her body thus eliciting a hiss of pain from her.

"Oh you're awake," came a soft, meek voice

Raynare turned to look at the owner of the voice only to see a small sleepy looking teenage girl with black, shoulder length hair and a faint perpetual blush on her face.

"You really shouldn't be moving around so much. You might disturb your injuries."

"Ururu," yelled someone as a young boy with red slicked back hair and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, looking for all the world like a miniature yakuza thug, came barging in. putting the girl, now identified as Ururu, in a head lock and started to rub his knuckles into her scalp, if her memory served correctly this was what humans called a "noogie".

"Ow, Jinta that hurts," whined Ururu as she succumbed to the boy's bullying.

"I thought I told not to talk to the scary demon lady," scolded jinta as he continued to give her a noogie.

"But Jinta you never said anything like that."

"I shouldn't have to Ururu."

The scene in front of her was so ridiculous she couldn't even bring herself to speak. But when the next person walked into the room her jaw dropped. Perhaps the largest human she had ever seen walked in, ducking his head as he did so. And although his size was intimidating his appearance was almost laughable. The man had his hair done up in some form of cornrows with a thick mustache, small spectacle adorned his face. He was wearing a skin tight white t-shirt and an apron and in his hand was…

'Is that a tray of tea?' she thought to herself.

When the man walked in he place the tray in one hand balancing it expertly using his now free one to pick the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "Jinta, care to explain to me what it is you are doing?"

"T-Tessai, I was just… I was just," said the boy pathetically as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse for his behavior

"Go outside and sweep the porch."

"But I swept the porch yesterday, it's Ururu's turn today."

"Jinta," warned the large man.

"Okay, okay I'll go just please put me down already."

Tessai set the boy down and let him get about his assigned task.

"Now then Ururu," said the large man as he addressed the girl, "Why don't you go to the store room an catalogue our inventory."

"Of course mister Tessai, right away."

Soon it was just Raynare and the large man Tessai.

"I must apologize for the patch job on your wounds," stated the large man as he walked closer,"But we were unsure what effect our healing techniques would have on you so we used standard human methods."

'Once he gets close enough I'll gut him with a spear of light and make my escape,' she plotted in her head disregarding his statement entirely.

Tessai walked over to the bed and placed a bed-tray in front of her and placed a cup of tea on it.

Meanwhile Raynare was trying her hardest to summon one her deadly weapons but to no avail.

'What the hell is going on? Why won't my powers work?'

Soon her mind made the connection as she stared at the metal band on her wrist, 'This thing, it's somehow keeping me from using my powers.' Using all her strength she tried to pull the damn thing off put it was stronger that she initially thought.

"That won't work," said a voice right beside her.

Turnng she came face to face with man lounging in a chair right next to her bed. He was wearing a black coat and a green shirt underneath he had unruly blond hair and wore a green and white striped hat that cast a shadow over his eyes.

'When the hell did he get there?'

"I designed that band myself after analyzing your powers. While wearing it you will be unable to use them at all. So you might as relax and enjoy your tea, Tessai's recipe really is quite delicious."

"Who the hell are you," demanded Raynare with a snarl.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara," stated the man calmly, "And I'm going to need some answers."

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of his new school while wearing its standard uniform. It was a lot different than the school in Karakura that much was certain. It didn't seem to have any qualities you would find in a school but rather looked more like a luxurious mansion.

It was with a heavy sigh and his new class schedule in hand that Ichigo walked through the gates to begin his first day of school in this different world.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou sat at his desk while resting his head on his arms thinking about the recent events that had transpired over the past few days. They had managed to rescue Asia from the clutches of the fallen angels but that creature had shown up and had completely wiped the floor with them. Rias had sent her report in but had yet to hear back from the underworld regarding the possibility of the strange new creatures working for the fallen angels. On the bright side when Asia was resurrected as the president's new bishop her sacred gear had returned to her.

"Hey buddy," said an exuberant voice as the owner nudged him roughly in an attempt to get his attention.

Shifting his head to the side Issei stared at his friend and fellow member of the infamous perverted trio Matsuda.

"Yeah man what is it," asked Issei as he answered his friend.

"Haven't you heard, I thought you'd be more excited about it."

"Heard what?"

"We're getting a new student today," answered his other friend Motohama as he pushed up his glasses, "her name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And with a name like that you just know this girl has got to be a hottie, I wonder if I can convince her to model for me!"

"Are you serious," exclaimed Issei, "Oh man this is the best news I've heard in days!"

"Settle down class and get in your seats, I have an important announcement," stated the teacher with authority.

Issei immediately sat down like the other students while perverted thoughts filled his head.

"Now class will you please join me in welcoming our new student, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The door to the class room opened as the class waited with baited breath."

'Come on bring on the hottie,' thought Issei impatiently but when the new student walked in he was sorely disappointed.

Ichigo Kurosaki was no girl but was in fact a tall teenage boy with brilliant orange hair with a scowl glued to his features.

"That's no hottie," Issei shouted unknowingly.

"Speak for yourself," said Murayama, a member of the kendo club who frequently brutalized the perverted trio, as she released a sigh of longing.

As Issei looked around the room he could see that all the other girls had similar looks on their faces causing him to scowl angrily. The new guy hadn't even been here a day and already all the girls in his class were swooning over him.

Meanwhile Ichigo just leveled a glare at Issei for his outburst before speaking up, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. My name means number one guardian not strawberry. With that being said I hope we can all get along," He said finishing with a small bow.

"Very good mister Kurosaki now if you would please take a seat in the empty desk next to mister Hyoudou then we can begin the class."

Ichigo made his way to the empty desk and took his seat, it was then that Issei decided to apologize for his earlier outburst.

"Hi I'm really sorry about earlier, the name's Issei," Said the perverted devil as he held out his hand in greeting.

Ichigo merely looked at Issei's hand coldly before answering dismissively, "Ichigo."

"Uh, right," said Issei awkwardly as retracted his hand leaving the new student to his business all the while thinking to himself, 'Geez what's with this guy? I said I was sorry.'

* * *

"I see, so you're one of these fallen angels," said Kisuke while he sipped his tea, "so I can assume that at some point you were an angel is that correct?"

"Yes," answered Raynare through gritted teeth as she started to get annoyed. The man had een asking her questions non-stop for damn near three hours now. It was starting to get tiring.

"And those that you were fighting the other night, those were devils were they not?"

"That's right."

"And these three factions are the only ones yes?"

"No, there are others," stated Raynare.

"Oh," said Kisuke curiously, "Do tell."

"There are the pagan gods. Norse, Greek, and so on and so forth."

"I see, well then I believe that is all I need from you at the moment. I will remove that band and you will be free to go. By the way could you please tell your leaders about us we would like to set up a meeting sometime in the future."

"I'll tell them."

"Very good," said Kisuke with a smile as he reached down and gave the metal band on her wrist sharp tap.

Raynare watched in astonishment as the metal band that had hindered her powers simply dissolved into nothing. As she pulled herself out of the bed and stood to leave she addressed the strange being, "Is that why you saved me? So you could ask me all these ridiculous questions? What does any of this concern a human like you anyway?"

"Oh I'm no human."

"Then what are you then?"

"That's my little secret," said Kisuke impishly causing Raynare to scowl, "As for rescuing you… Well it was never part of the plan, I only told Ichigo to observe the fight not to intervene. That Kurosaki is so impulsive some times, always playing the hero when he sees a damsel in distress. Now then allow me to show you the door."

"No need," Raynare said coldly as she activated her teleportation magic as the unknown creature looked on in fascination as the magic engulfed her body she thought to herself, 'Ichigo Kurosaki huh? It seems I am in your debt.'

When she was gone Kisuke stood from his chair and walked out of the room.

"Tessai," said Kisuke calling for his friend.

"Yes."

"Call Soul Society for me, it seems things are a tad more complicated than we initially believed."

'Great,' Kisuke thought to himself, 'On top of three biblical factions known for always waging war against each other we have to deal with all the pantheons of ancient civilizations. I don't see this ending well at all.'

* * *

*A-choo* Ichigo sneezed violently. He was currently sitting outside under the shade of a large tree enjoying his lunch. Every now and again some of the girls would walk by some would pause and stare others would whisper in the ear of their friend causing them to blush and pick up their pace in embarrassment.

'I thought I was done with this stupid high school crap. Damn Kisuke and his shady mechanizations.'

The sound of footsteps on grass alerted Ichigo to the presence of another behind him. Turning to regard the newcomer Ichigo found himself facing down a familiar young looking boy, with cold teal eyes and snow white hair.

"Toushiro?"

The boy closed his eyes in annoyance, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Hitsugaya."

"Uh, right sorry about that," said Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head. "So what's up?"

"I came to relay the information I have gathered since I arrived here."

"Okay shoot."

"There isn't much I have been able to gather but so far I know that there is one club as well as the entire student council that are comprised completely of non-human creatures of unknown origin as of right now."

"Yeah one of those guys from the other night is in my class, Issei something or another."

"Hyoudou."

"Huh?"

"Issei Hyoudou, his name is Issei Hyoudou, and he is a member of the Occult Research Club which confirms him as one of these unknown beings."

"Oh that makes sense I guess. So what are we supposed to do."

"Normally we would try and infiltrate them seeing as one is a school club while the other is the student council but it would seem that both have put in place measures to ensure that only their own kind are allowed into their groups."

"So what do we do now?"

Toushiro reached into his bag and pulled out an official looking document, "Here I need you to sign this."

"What is it," asked Ichigo as he took the document in his hands.

"It's a club registration form, but order to form a club I needed a second member."

"Why do we need to from a club?"

"We need to be able to move about freely and seeing as club activities are practically mandatory here we need to be able to control our activities ourselves."

"What kind of club is it?"

Toushiro closed his eyes as if trying to swallow a bitter pill. "The Ghost Hunting Club."

"You can't be serious?"

Unknown to the two shinigami they were being watched by a pair of cold yellow eyes.

* * *

The members of the Occult Research Club were gathered in the club house discussing the arrival of the new student.

"Issei," said Rias addressing her pawn, "You're in the same class as the new student, did you notice anything odd about the new student?"

"Not really I mean he came off as a bit abrasive but he didn't seem any different than a normal human."

"I see."

The club room door opened and in walked Koneko.

"Where have you been Koneko," asked Kiba playfully.

"I was observing the new student Ichigo."

"Well what did you see," asked Rias.

"He was talking to Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"You mean that new first year that transferred in last week," asked Akeno curiously, "Isn't he in your class Koneko? What's he like?"

The young devil thought for a moment before answering, "Cold."

"Yeah I know what you mean that Ichigo came off pretty cold too," said Issei.

"No," continued Koneko in her monotone, "I mean he is cold. When he enters the classroom the temperature seems to drop, and when near him it feels as though I am standing near a large block of ice. The odd thing is that he smells human but at the same time it seems fake."

"I see, and what did he want with Kurosaki," Rias asked her rook.

"It looked like he was trying to get him to sign a club registration form."

"So they're trying to start a new club. I wonder what for."

"Maybe they just have like-minded interests," suggested Asia.

"Possible but unlikely, they would have only just met unless of course they have known each other prior to having transferred here within a week of each other. Which in and of itself is more suspicious than coincidence."

"I wonder," said Akeno thoughtfully.

"What is it Akeno?"

"Well it may be nothing but a few days ago that Toushiro boy was inquiring about joining our club as well as thinking about running for student council."

"Then it can be assumed that he knows what we are, if that is the case we need to be on our guard around both him and Kurosaki. Is that understood?"

"Yes Buchou," was the unanimous reply of her peerage.

"Good, that will be all for today, we will discuss this in more detail tomorrow."

* * *

After School

Issei once again running for his life from the Kendo club after he and his friends had been caught peeping in on them changing.

"Get back here you perverts," shouted the pink haired Katase.

"We are going beat you black and blue," shouted Murayama

"Come on," shouted Issei desperately, "I didn't even get to see anything!"

"Come guys, run faster," Matsuda managed to gasp out beside him

Issei was so caught up in trying to escape the wrath of the kendo club that he didn't notice that he had kicked over a vase full of flowers that had been left to commemorate the memory of a departed student. The instant this happened he felt his forward momentum stop as he and his two friends were thrown backwards into the pavement

'What just happened,' thought Issei as he regained his senses he became all too aware of a very angry looking orange haired teen hovering above them.

"What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?!"

"W-what," stuttered Issei in surprise and fear.

"You idiots knocked over this vase of flowers that was left here in the memory of the girl that died here last year."

By this time the kendo club had caught up to them, but had stopped and were now watching the scene before them in interest.

"We can explain," said Motohama.

"Yeah," said Matsuda, "You see were running from these girls."

Ichigo tore his eyes from them for a moment to regard the female kendo practitioners before returning it to the perverted trio once more, "And why were they chasing you?"

"W-well you see," Issei started nervously.

"They were peeping on us," spat Murayama in disgust.

"I see so instead of facing the punishment you deserve you decided to run like cowards and then uncaringly knocked over this vase. You three are going to take your punishment but first you are going to apologize."

"We're sorry," the Perverted Trio said in unison as they bowed pathetically to the kendo club.

"Not that you shouldn't be apologizing to them but I meant you should apologize to her," said Ichigo as he gestured to a girl dressed in a Kuoh uniform that Issei hadn't noticed until now.

"Man I think this guy has a few screws loose," said Mastuda quietly so only the perverted trio could hear.

"I know what you mean," said Motohama, "This guy is trying to make us apologize to his imaginary friend."

"What are you guys talking about there's a girl standing right there."

"I think you better get your eyes checked Issei. There's no one there."

"Seriously guys you don't see the girl standing right next to him?"

"Issei like we said before there is no one there."

Issei took a closer look at the girl trying to determine why his two friends couldn't see her when he noticed that her entire body was completely transparent.

'W-wait,' thought Issei as the blood drained from his face, 'don't tell me that that's a g-ghost.'

"I said apologize!"

"W-we're sorry," they shouted once more.

"Good," said Ichigo as he turned to leave, "don't let me catch you doing it again."

"Y-yeah, sure thing," said Issei as he watched the terrifying orange haired teenager walk away.

The perverted trio breathed a collective sigh of relief as when Ichigo was no longer in sight.

"Ahem," coughed Katase reminding the three perverts of the presence of the angry females behind them, "Now then I believe it's time for your punishment."

"Oh, crap…"

A/N: And done. Sorry about this chapter. It's short and it took forever to update because life in the navy reactor department sucks and after work all I want to do is sleep. I also know it jumps around a lot but that is because I am trying to move the story along quickly enough without leaving a lot of plot. Also everyone thank SpiritMaster28 because if he or she hadn't messaged me I might not have updated this week. Regarding power levels… In the great words of team four star "Power levels are bullshit." Zanpakuto abilities are random and can affect almost anything thus making it hard to gauge the strength of the user so in all honesty I'm gonna wait to address that until Bleach gets a little further along. And as always thank you for reading. Please read and review.


End file.
